The legend of an (?)
by Ferian.D
Summary: Sometimes secrects shouldn't see the light of the day. But maybe it's actually a good thing? Find out yourself and rate if Beast Boy decision was right BBxRae moments but all story is about his friendship with the others. T because of some violence and bloody moments.
1. Memories I want to forget

The legend of an (…)

Chapter I

"Memories I want to forget"

Panting. Loud panting. The boy was running as fast as he could. The time was passing too fast, it may be too late. What if he won't make it? No… No, he can't think in that way, it's… It would be…

Boy shook his head and stumbled accidently. His knees was hurt, but… There's no time to think about that little bleeding. He have to be here on time. It's getting dark, he have to hurry! Boy stand and winced in pain, but started to run again. No matter for tears dropping from his eyes, maybe because of pain, or maybe… Because of fear…

The doors of little jungle house opened easily when the boy had pushed them.

"Rita?" He shouted, but there was no answer… The boy went deeper into a house. Looked to the bedroom…  
"NOOOOOO!" Beast boy was lying in bed in Titans Tower. His forehead was full of sweat, in eyes had tears. It took him few seconds panting to calm down.

It was a dream. Only one stupid nightmare… But… Only nightmare? He knew it wasn't. That was something more, the thing he wasn't able to forget. Even if he wanted that much.

"Beast boy?" The doors opened. The leader of team was standing in them and turned on the light "I've heard scream, everything ok?" Before he done the others came too, Cyborg yawning loudly

"Man, do you know what hour it is?! He asked drowsily.

"Yeah, sorry Dude… Heh…" Green boy scratched his head "I just… It was only a nightmare, sorry…" He jumped from his bed.  
"Are you going somewhere?" Robin asked raising his eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to make myself some hot milk. You can go to sleep, I'm ok, see? " He said trying to smile like always but it looked more like weird grimace.

"I hope it wasn't one of your stupid jokes" Raven said in the way to her room. Cyborg gone too. Starfire hesitated but she finally make decision to go.

"Are you sure…-" Robin started but Beast Boy didn't make him end "Yes. I'm sure" he replied.

Robin finally went to his room. BB sighed with relief.

Kitchen was absolutely in darkness. Beast boy flinched in first looking around. And What if it'll happen again? His natural easy-going personality wasn't prepared for that. Especially when he finally found his new family. New home. Time is passing so slow, slow for him. But all world was changing in days, even hours. That was something what is hard to understand. Even now, after that many years passed, he still have a problem to understand, the main question – WHY?!

Beast boy sat on the sofa with cup of hot milk in his hand. Robin asked him is everything okay… and he lied. BB truly don't like lying, but… This time he had to. There was no way to say the truth. Not this time…


	2. Day like normal day

I'm really sorry about my English… You know, it's my second language… Time for story, I hope you'll like it!

Chapter II

„Day like normal day"

„Is he sleeping?" Soft and nice voice asked above Beast Boys head. "Starfire, stop glaring at him, you'll wake him up. You know that he had a hard night." Robins voice whispered. "And when he is disturbing my meditation it's ok?" Creepy voice asked with whit of irony. "I think we should leave him alone…" Robin started but voice which stopped him make BB wake up almost immediately "SAY WHAT?! He's taking all sofa! How I'm supposed to play my video games?!"

Beast boy opened one eye. He was lying on the sofa hit empty cup in one hand all four titans was standing over him. Cyborg was holding pad in his mechanical hand, he seemed to be resentful, but when he found out that Beast boy is actually awake he confused

"Um… Hi BB…" He whispered like Robin did before to not wake him up.

"Yeah, yeah… quit that stupid show, ok?" BB yawned loudly. "That wasn't funny, you know?"

"Ok, ok, just give me some place to pla… … Hey, B… What's wrong?" He looked at his friends pale skin

"Are you sick or something?" Robin added gently "The last night you looked a little…" But Beast boy didn't let him end. "I'm fine Robin!" He replayed looking at the middle of leaders mask "it's just… A little stomach ache, that's all."

Raven looked at him. She knew he was lying but she didn't said anything. Maybe Beast boy just don't want to say what's wrong. She had moments like that too. She knew he's not sick. She always was able to sense the pain. And she felt one, but not physical It was more mental. Raven always keep handle the mental problems herself. Why should she ask Beast Boy about it?

"Hey, maybe you ate too much sweets yesterday, huh?" Cyborg suggested.

"Maybe…" Green boy finally found what he was looking for. Little, green bottle with thick liquid. He drinks some of it.

"Hey, yo, don't take medicines by yourself! IAM the doctor in this tower!"

"Cyborg's righ" Robin added. "Do you even know what did you take?" Ignoring Beast boy's protests he take bottle from he's green friend hand "There is no label… What exactly did you take?"

"Hellow! Dude, both of my parents was biologists! It was just herbal medicine for stomach ache" And before leader found out, Beast boy took off his bottle and hid it into his pocket. "I know what I'm doing, Robin… I'm not a baby!" Hi run from the living room.

"Something's wrong with him…" Cyborg said sadly. "I'll try to talk with him" He moved, but Raven stopped him.

"He's adult. He know what to do, he's not a child anymore." She said wearing her hood.

"Hey, he's like a little brother for me, how do…-"

ALERT!

ALERT!

EveryOne looked at the screen.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted.

"But… What about Beast boy?" Starfire asked, but suddenly they heard his voice.

"Hey, dudes! Are you sleeping in here? We've got a mission!" He smacked his lips to make them hurry.

"Are you sure? You haven't felt too good today, maybe you should stay here?" The masked boy proposed. Beast boy looked his eyes up and go without any word.

"So what do we have?"Beast boy asked from backseat of T-car.

"Palsmus and cinderblock" Cy replied

"Yuck!" BB sticked his tongue "I feel sick even thinking about that fight!"  
"Hey, I told you several times! Better not feel sick in my T-car!" Cyborg yelled but suddenly calmed down. "Hey, B, do you have carsickness? When we're driving for a long time you seems to look sick."

"Please, what's a carsickness? Is friend Beast boy allergic to our car?" Starfire looked at green boy regretfully.

"Well… Something like this. He doesn't feel too good when he's in the car long time. When we're talking about it, I noticed that too…" When Robin done, Everyone looked at Beast boy.

"Well… Maybe… A little…."

"I'm not going to sit next to you the next time…" Raven said weaning herself from Beast boy

"Hey!" He replied, but in that moment Cyborg stopped the car.

"You will argue later, titans, go!" Robin shouted.

"Cave? That's something unusual for plasmus and cinderblock… " Raven said formaly.

"I thought about the same Raven, but I have bad feeling about this…"The leader looked around. They were in a huge cave. There was a lot of corridors and little holes in the walls.

"Ya know guys, it's look for me more like a trap…" Beast Boy said while they get into big chamber. The passageway behind them closed suddenly.

"You HAD to say it, hadn't you?!" Blue girl looked at Beast boy like she wanted to kill him.

"That's not time for arguments! Titans..-" Walls behind them started to moving.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted when wall separated her from the others. The same happened to Raven and Cy. Beast boy was close to Robin so they stayed together.

"Um… Dude…" Changeling said with scared voice looking behind. They were on the ledge. Robin firstly looked only for that way, but now he turned his head.

"Slade…" He said through clenched teeth.

"Well, well… I wanted you alone here, too bad. But… Nothing lost, I will kill you and your little green friend." He smiled behind his mask. Robin felt that smile "Or maybe I will kill your little friend first? What will you say?"

"You… What do you want again? Just kill us? It's not like you're doing usual."

"Clever… You know what I want from you Robin… Join me! Together we'll be unbeaten. Do it… Or your little friend…." Cinderblock and plasmus appeared just behind Changeling.

"NO!" Robin shouted. The grey monster gripped Beast boy from behind by hands. One of Slades robots pointed at him.

Things was fast. Robin shielded Beast boy by his own body.

~I cannot…~

The robot fired the gun

~But If I won't do something he will die… To protect me~

The gunshot was coming

~Friendship… The thing I always dreamed about. But now I won't make it on time… Unless…~

Beast boy changed, he get away from cinderblocks hold and together with Robin they somersaulted and fallen from ledge. Well… Almost fallen. Robin hit himself on head when he fall on the ground while Beast boy landed on him. Now Chanegling hanging with his claws digged into the wall. He slipped now easy, because he grabbed the wall on time. Now it wasn't so high. He putted Robin at the ground.

"Catch that green one! Now!" Slade Yelled "I have to have him!"

Beast boy left Robin and run away. All of Slade underlings ran after him, Robin is safe now.

Changeling pushed alert button on his communicator.

The last thing Robin saw was long, green hair disappearing when someone turned left in doors. He was pretty surprised that they ignored him lying on the floor and just go through that weird long haired girl… Girl… Usually girls have long hair. But wait one minute…

Robins memories seemed to be more clear. He remembered that long haired persons hug when he was falling. That someone protected him from hitting the ground and that was a man's body. He felt his chest.

Robin get up and saw some blood on the floor. Slade wasn't here anymore.

"Robin!" Starfire hugged him gently " We were so worried!"

"Yo, we got the alarm message, what's happen? We were attack by Slades robots but they disappeared sudden!" Cyborg put hand on Robins shoulder. "Hey, where's B?!"

Raven gasped. She notices blood on the floor.

"Don't tell me, that he…" Cyborg started

"We have to find him, titans go!"

"I finally lost them…" Relief surged through Beast boy. He looked at his injured arm, it was still bleeding. He was lucky. That body is easy to hurt, but it's also very fast and agility. "I really should cut those hair… sigh.."

"Beast Boy!" He heard Robins voice

"Friend Beast boy, where are you? Lease, give us a sign!"

"Yo, BB!" Voices was closer and closer, Green boy changed in his human form again

"I can feel him somewhere around here" Raven said coming into chamber, where Beast boy was hiding.

"There you are!" Robin looked at his arm "You're hurt… I'm so sorry… It was when you protected me, right? I saw blood on the floor…"

"Nah, don't worry about it" Beast boy smiled gently laughing a little

"You saved my life…" Robin started but Changeling stopped him

"Hey, hey, you saved me… Um… "He started counting on his fingers "Hmn… Many times! We are quits!"

Raven came closer "I'll heal it…"

But sudden… Th vision came into her head. Just some pictures of dream Beast boy had.

"Raven!" Robin shouted "You ok?"

"I'm ok… I think I am… " She looked at Beast boy, who looked a little confused.

~He didn't noticed…~


	3. I have to but I can't

No reviews… Am I THAT bad? _

Chapter III

"I have to, but I can't…"

"_Arty… Artiego! Wait for me!" Waterfall was humming. "Artiego!" Barefoot steps on grass._

"_You have to hurry up, Lav!" Children voice heard around… "Try to catch me!" Boy laughed his blue skin was shining in sun from sweat, his blue eyes was looking at small, green boy who collapsed suddenly. _

"_H-hey… Lavie, are you all right?!" He came closer._

"_I cannot anymore! I'm so tired!" Green one complained. _

"_Haha, how do you want to be sovereign priest, if you can even run some miles?" Boy called Artiego asked with smile. "Come on! Get up!" He gave hand to green boy._

"_I suppose to be good in prays and singing spells, not in sport!"_

"_You know, Lavie… One day you become a greatest priest and I will be your guardian!" _

_They both smiled to each other._

"_Brothers forever?" Green asked._

"_Forever Lavie!"_

Again… Scream, sweat, laud breath. It happen every night. Why so sudden? Why now? For that many years there was nothing and now… Everything back.

"Artiego…" Beast boy said with tears in his eyes. "Wherever you are now, I hope you're all and ok…" He whispered.

"Yikes!" He jumped in bed suddenly. A thunder. There was a storm outside.

Storm… He never liked storms. There was a special reason for this. The same lights… Scream…

Beast boys arm was finally fully healed. Especially thanks to Raven. But the real wound will never heal and Beast Boy knew it. He sighted.

~Well, it's time to clean it…~ He thought and get up. He had to do it now, before Titans will wake up. It was about 3 a.m, he still have a lot of time. The hospital wing (that's how we call it in Poland…) was down stairs. Tower was quiet that time. Even too quiet. Beast boy liked it more when there was loudly, he liked hear Starfire's laugh, Cyborgs BOOYAH and Robins Awww men! When they were playing video games. He missed even that 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' which he hears every day. That was something… Normal. Silence wasn't normal for him.

Changeling opened the doors. Room was empty and dark, but when he turned on the light it was very bright, he screw up his eyes.

"Ouch!" The voice was coming from hospital wing.

"Darn it!"

Boy came slowly near doors

"Too hard… Oww…"

"Beast boy?" Doors opened suddenly. That was something that Beast Boy and Robin wasn't expected to see. A extremely beautiful creature was sitting on the bed with left hand full of blood. He had long, green hair and green eyes. Even all body seems to be taller and slimmer it was still very similar. Beast boy's height was the same, but his feet wasn't like humans. Heel was convex and pretty hard, almost like a stone. When he stand up he was standing on his toes what make him automatically looking taller than usual. Beast boy's eyes was identical, but his face became more elongated and he had narrow ziff. Ears was much longer and he still had fangs.

"What the…" Robin whispered and step back.

"Robin, it's not like it looks like!" Beast boy said in panic. His voice was the same. Robin noticed one more thing. Green boy haven't his gloves. On left hand there was an empty hole, but in right there was a big purple crystal, like ingrowth into his hand. Robin saw a fluid inside it, something was there and just after a moment he found out, that it was blood coming from other parts of body to hand and aback. Boy wonder get pale. From left hand was still dropping blood. Was that because of missing crystal?

"Robin… I beg you…" Beast boy started and come closer, but Robin step back again. "Robin…" He tried again.

"B-Beast boy… I-is that you?" Changeling nodded slowly. "Y-you're hurt…."

"Are you scared of me…?" Green boy asked. His ears fallen down.

There was no answer.

"Robin… Please, I beg you… Don't tell the others what you saw…."

"How can you imagine that?! Hey guys, you know, I saw beast boy in angel-body last night!?"

"Um… Good point…"

Robin sat on one of beds.

"But you said something wrong."

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"It's not angel body…"

"So what is it? Beast boy… I don't know what can I think about it now… Why didn't you showed me … 'that' before?"

~Okay, Robin, focus… There's no time to blame him, he's bleeding.~

"Show me your hand." He said trying to be gently "Somewhere in here should be bandages…-"

"No Robin… It's ok. It'll be bleeding even after ten yours… I cannot heal that." He changed into his old body again. "See? When I'm in human form it stops."

"So that blood I saw then… It wasn't from your arm… I was wondering why that little wound make that a lot of blood."

Silence.

"Well… Maybe you will trust me now?" Robin looked at his small friend. "I won't blame you or something"

Beast boy sat next to him.

"That was your real body, wasn't it?"

Changeling nodded.

"Beast boy… Who are you?"

Green boy knew that that question will appear one day, especially now, but even he knew, he wasn't really prepared.

"I'm an elf." He replied.

Robin was expected a lot. Monster, demon, even angel, but not that what he heard. He blinked under his mask.

"An… Elf? You mean that funny singing creatures who singing for trees and drinks wine?" He said before he noticed that it wasn't too nice. "Er… I mean…"

"Exactly"

"Ok… S-so… Um… I didn't know that there are elves on the earth."

"Because there are no elves on the earth. I get here… accidently will be a good word."

"I see…"

Silence.

"What happened to your hand?" Robin asked.

"…"

"You don't have to say if you don't want to… I was just wondering…"

"Crystal… " Robin looked at him. Beast boy was touching his left hand. "Someone who will get elves crystal will be immortal. That's why elves are. Every elf is immortal till someone kill him. Or take all crystals. But even when one is missing… You see how often I'm sick… My body is much weaker than yours for example."

"I'd never said that you're weak!" Robin contradicted but Beast boy raised his hand to make him stop.

"Listen, before I'll change my mind… … Without crystal I can't use my body, what is going after it, I can't use elven magic."

Robin never saw his friend in situation like that. He looked so helpless.

"I had to run away and I accidently came on earth. It's not very known place and I have here everything I need to live. Trees, flowers, animals… Trees produces oxygen and we are taking care of them. It's quite good cooperation. But we can also communicate with them using our magic. We can coax them to grow special and make us houses."

"That's seems useful"

"It was. All animals was our friends so we couldn't eat them"

"That explains a lot" Robin smiled.

"Yeah…"

"But you eat fruits. You're not killing them?

"Nope. We're not eating seeds so it's not killing. Seeds are like children, but fruit is only an encasement. When we ate fruit we usually seed new trees."

"I see…"

"I'm not doing it here… Living on the earth make me lost a lot of elves behaviors… "

"I always imagine elves like… Majestic or something."

"Normally they are… You know, raising means a lot. I still can't eat meat and I love nature, but there is a lot of differences…"

Even in wildest dreams, Robin never expected to have witch Beast Boy conversation like that.

"I'm in danger now."

Robin firstly didn't noticed that Beast boy said something.

"W-What?"

"Slade saw me. He know who I am, he may wont my crystals…"

That wasn't thing Robin wanted to hear, but that mobilized him a lot.

"Beast boy… We should tell the others…"

"No!"

"If you're in danger they must know, we have to protect…-"

"Nobody will be risking life for me, dude! I can handle it myself. It was my mistake and I have to deal with it!" He stand up and gone out.

"Beast boy! Wait up!"

But he didn't responded.


End file.
